Lost & Found
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Hyde/Jeff yaoi. Takes place at Hotel Dusk, two years after everything. Bit of cross-dressing for chapter 4. hope ya'll like it, plz RRA and enjoy! M for sexy smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

_It's been 2 years after the mess at Hotel Dusk and I've re-joined the force. Nothing like the feeling of the good ol' days, huh Bradley?_

_Your 'sister' gives me a call every now and then. She actually talks to me now. Hotel Dusk is still opened. Dunning had to turn his 'own slice a heaven' into an apartment/hotel to get his bailed paid after that. But he's still there. Along with Jeff...Last time I saw Jeff, he was just like Louie, workin' at Hotel Dusk. Making an honest living. He's still a little brat...just like Melissa. But she's grown up a bit now...Rosa...Rosa's still looking after Dunning, keepin him posted at the front desk. She even put a mini TV on the front desk, guess as kinda a super glue to the old man huh? _

_Sometimes, well believe it or not most of the time, my cases take me past there and I end up staying a night or two. Listenin to old man Dunning talk about his hockey games. He tells me Louie and Jeff keep the room fix and vacant for me, tellin guests that it's haunted and stupid stories like that. Even after that, 'specially after that, you havent left my mind... I guess you never will huh? Not 'til I find you...Brain.._

"Officer Hyde!" I climb outta my car to see Louie, waitin at the front door. "Hey Louie. Waitin for me huh?" I smirk as his frizzy head of blond knots bounce around. "Nah, man! Nothin like that...Just...your gunna wanna see this." he gives me a big, stupid ass, toothy grin that's all Louie. "What'd've you done now Louie? There better not be some-" He cuts me off as I step in front of him. "There isnt any lizards this time...The jungle theme aint work, I get it! But this, this is even better." Louie opens the door and-

"Holy shit..." I mumble looking at the fixed up lobby. Everythings practically new! "How did ya'll offered this?" I ask in awe, still looking around. "With the renters payin, and the guests AND the ones actually living here, we've made enough to fix up everything! Me and Jeff, we even fixed up room 111 and we sleep there." I can tell his smile is still there. "Officer Hyde, your vibe is back to normal! Last time it was gettin there but now, your old Officer Hyde!" I turn to him with a smirk. "Yeah, and I still got my teeth sunken into you Louie so dont try anything." I chuckle as I hear him gulp loudly.

"Mr. Hyde! Well isnt this a surprise!" I turn my head back to see Rosa comin in. "Hey Rose." I give her a hug and see looks over me."Not one gray hair! How do you do it?" she puts her hands on her hips. "I dont have to deal with these fools." I jerk my thumb to Louie, whose sitting on the new cream sofa, lookin through a girly magazine. "Yeah but this fool is suppose to be gettin the lunches from the kitchen and deliver' them!" she barks at Louie. Louie jumps up like someone slapped him, droppin' the magazine and runnin to the kitchen. "Where's the others?"

'_Truth be told, it's like visitin family...'_

"Melissa's visiting, leaving tomorrow with her mother and father. Can you believe it? I told you! I told you a small girl like that would get what she deserved! Happy as snow at Christmas time she is! Mrs... Oh, whats her name?! The woman that hasnt been back since..." she trails off, but i know where she's goin'. It sounds kinda vague...to you. Almost everyone since then visited here. She mentioned Melissa so not her and the only other two people I haven't seen recently(In six months-almost a year recent) is Summers and... I tilt my head a little, tryin to get the info in my head. "Iris?" I ask, not really sure. "There it is!" she snaps her fingers and she reminds me of my ma; in her youth of oldness, glowing with happiness, smile lines on her face, the silver in her hair shining.  
"You dont say..." scratch my small bread. Rose smiles then gasp. "Oops! I've got people in the restaurant! Gotta go Mr. Hyde!" she shuffles off and let a smile slip on my lips. I walk over to the front desk. _'deja vu...'_ I think as I look at the small bell. I ring it three times and let it rest. "Swear if this is Louie again I'll-" Dunning walks out and I wave a hand, cuttin him off before he confusin me again. "First Rose, some other guest, now Louie? Seriously old man." I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "Still a smartass huh Mr. Hyde?" his white and gray hairs smoothed back, he walks over to me with a smile. "Like what I've done with the ol' place? She lookin brand new, she is." I almost laugh as he nods in agreement with himself. "The usual Mr. Hyde?"

"You know it pops." he hands me the key to my room, i mumble my goodbye and head upstairs. I walk in the lobby and I see Jeff. "Hiya kid." he was taking a snack from the snack machine, guess I scared him, 'cause he jumped up to the celling. "S-shit Kyle...you scared the living fuck out of me!" he grabs his heart and leans against the machine. I tilt my head a little.

_'He aint lookin at me'_ his chin looks like its super glued to his chest. "Hey kid, why havent ya looked at me yet?" He dont answer. "Kid, i'm talkin to ya!" I bend down and get a look at his face before he turns it away. "You dont look so hot kid...You okay?" I stand up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! Just gotta a small cold...I'm heading back to my room..I'll see you later." He bum rushes into room 111. I blink then blink some more. 'The hell was that about..?' I rub the back of my neck again and start head upstairs. As I turn the corner, I see Jeff peek from the door and watch me leave. I slowly go upstairs and hear his door close, but no footsteps. _'Musta stayed in his room..'_  
I get to my room and sorta just stare at it. _'Room 215...'_ I sigh and open the door. For a minute, i see myself in my old Red Crown jacket. I rub my eyes 'n i'm gone.

_'Just need some sleep..'_ I take my tie and jacket off and throw it on the table. I sigh again as I throw myself on the bed. I twist and turn for while but the same question keeps repeating itself;

'_Whats the kid's problem?!'_

_A/N- I just started replaying Hotel Dusk after like, three years! Recently I read a Hyde/Jeff fic and I fell in love with it but I forgot to fave it and I forgot the title! . But I cant seem to find it either and I'm sooooo mad! :( Since I've started to play the game again, i've been getting loads of idea's and this is just a small taste so please RRA and thanxs for reading! PS plz excuse my grammar English is NOT my first language!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- i know hyde is like 35 but I have no idea how old anyone else is so, Hyde is 32, Jeff is 26, Melissa is 12 and Grace is 30. Anyone else, you can decide :) Enjoy_

**_5:20_**

I wake up alittle later, still tired. I sigh and get up anyways. I head to the bathroom and take a wake up shower. As soon as I put on my white shirt and pants, I hear a knock at my door.

"Comin'!" I call, scratchin my head. I open the door to be pounced on by a girl. "Melissa?!" I stumble back, but catch myself. "Mr. Hyde!" she lets go and gives me a bright smile. "Hiya kid. You know you cant be tacklin people like your a football player.." I mumble as she giggles. "Sorry Mr. Hyde! But I gotta show you someone!" She grabs my hand and drags me down to room 217. "Ma!" she yells as she knocks on the door. "Melissa! There are people- Oh!" a dirty blond with gray eyes open the door. _'Sorta reminds me of Racheal..'_ I shake my head. "I'm sorry, is Melissa bothering you?" she asks.

"No ma'am I-"

"Ma, this is the man that helped the hotel! This is Mr. Hyde!" she pushes me foward and I stumble into the front of the door. "Damn kid!" i whisper under my breath. "Oh so _your_ Mister Kyle Hyde." she flashes a pretty white smile and I cant help but smile back. "Yep. Guess I'm pretty famous huh?" she nods and laughs. "Melissa has told me about you non-stop for the last two years." I grill the kid behind her mom. "I can imagine." she laughs again, I look at her. "Oh!" she gasps and flushes, sticking out her hand. "My names Grace. Grace Fumble." I shake her hand. "Melissa, go get ready." Grace tells Melissa. I see the kid nod and run. "Me and Melissa are heading to an art gallery near by."

"An art gallery? Near here?" I ask, amazed. She laughs again and...well she's pretty. Then something comes to mind. "If ya dont mind me askin, where's your husband?"

"My husband? I dont have a husband- oh...you must be talking about _Kevin_." she says his name with such bitterness I cant help but laugh. "Something funny, Mr. Hyde?" she pouts and I cant help but laugh harder. _'She looks like Jeff now with her face and her shoulder cut hair'_

"Didnt know you had such a... 'dislike' for Kevin." I subside to a smile and lock eyes with her. Suddenly I see Jeff standing in her place, leaning on the door, with slightly hooded eyes and parted lips. I quickly shake my head and see Grace standing in front of me, not Jeff..or that same stance.

"Maybe." she narrows her eyes with a smile. "I'm ready Ma!"I hear Melissa yell as she runs out next to me. "Gold pipes kid.." I huff. "She gets it from me." Grace smirks. "I just bet she does." I purr, leanin on the doorway. _'Wait..what?!'_ I quickly pull back, but I smile at Grace's blushing face. "Y-yes well...We've got to go. Maybe we could, have dinner together?" she smiles, closing the door behind her. "It's a date." I smirk. "Is it now?" she leans in, our faces inches away. "Ma come on!" I close my eyes and sigh. "Coming!" Grace yells downstairs to the kid. "I'll see you for dinner..Kyle." she winks and walks off.

_'Whoa...Havent filrted like that in years! Who does she remind me of...?'_

I shake the question out of my head and walk downstairs. I whistle a random tune and spot Jeff on the sofa in the main room, watching aand channel surfing on the flat screen TV on the wall next to the front desk. "Hey kid. Feelin better?" I throw myself next to him. "Dont it look like it?" he says in that annoying little rich prince vocie that I first met him with. "Be a smartass punk. See where that gets you." he sighs. "Sorry bout that Kyle. Didnt mean to offend you or nothin. Maybe a little now but before I mean.." he spares me a glance and smiles as his baby blue eyes shine. I catch myself starin and rub my neck as I turn to look the TV. "No problem kid. Your a brat. I get it." I shrug and smirk as I practically hear his pout. "I'm not a kid! Or a brat, old man!" I turn to him and he sticks his tounge out at me. "Little..." I trail off as I snatch the control away from him.

"Hey! Give it!" he reachs for it but I stretch it more out of his grasp. "I'm just an old man, right kid?" I laugh as he trys to climb over me. "Your like...6 years older then me! I'm not a kid! Give me the damn remote!" I chuckle as he continues to be lazy trying to streach over my lap instead of just gettin up. His hand brushes my thigh and I repress a shiver. "Al-alright. Off my lap." I stutter, trying not to blush. "Not 'til I get the remote back." his brushes his hand a little higher up and harder. "Okay kid! Here!" I hand him the remote and he flops back in his seat. He gives a victorious smile and starts channel surfing again. _'Did...did he do that on purpose?'_

"Little brat..." I mutter, breathlessly. "Cuz im a ninja." he sticks his tounge out at me again. I smile and stand up. "Well I better get ready. I gotta date tonight." I strecth but open my eyes as I hear his fingers stop movin on the remote. I notcie he got really rigid and his jaw is clenched. "With who?" his voice is normal but his body language gives him away. "Grace." I see a shocked look pass his face...or at least I think I did. I see him force himself to relax and shrug. "Melissa's mom? Your step kid, Kyle." he gives a force laugh and I sit back down. "'S matter kid? I'm barkin up a tree you want?" he blushes and grinds his teeth. "No. Not really. She's not my type. Go for it man." this time he gets and stretchs, his shirt riding up and showing his smooth, peachy skin. I start to remember his hard touch and...

"Gotta go kid! See ya!" I rush upstairs and run a cold shower. _'It's cause Jeff looks like Grace! Thats it...nothing else.'_ After my problem solving shower, I head to sleep and put my phone alarm for 6. I wrap myself up in the blakent and force myself to sleep muttering Grace's name over and over.

_'Jeff'_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up again, but not by my alarm. It's 'nother knock at the door. "Ughhhh who is that?" i mutter, getting up and draggin ass to the door. "Hello?" I rub the back of my neck and keep my eyes closed. "Hello Mr. Hyde. I know this is your room and all, but opening the door shirtless is considered rude." I open one eye to Iris.

"Maybe, but I dont hear no one else complaining." I yawn and stretch. "Anything I can do for you evil step mother?" I ask, smirking at her offended look. "E-evil step mother?! Your still rude as ever Mr. Hyde!" I see the steam comin out her ears again. I chuckle as she pouts and crosses her arms, but doesnt leave. "Yep. Now whud ya want?" I give her my best friendly smile. She looks at me with her feisty as ever eyes and her pulled back hair. Somethings just never change...

"I was wondering if you saw that bellboy...ummmm.."

"Louie?" I offer. "Yes! He was suppose to bring my bags up twenty minutes ago! I swore never to stay in this place again but here I am! Surrounded by hick criminals, rude kids, not to mention the rude adults." I look at nails as I feel her burning gaze on my. I look at her. "huh?"

"Ahhhh!" she yells and stomps her feet then stomps off to her room, 211. "Yo Hyde!"

_'Wonder who that could be...'_ I look down the hall to see Louie running to me. "Hows flirtin with the fox goin?" he winks and nudges my arm with his elbows. "Do that again and I'll make sure to break your arm." I growl, rubbing my face. "Jeez! Okay officer!" I sigh. "I wasnt flirtin with the princess. I've got a dinner date soon anyways." I smile with pride. "You sly dog! Two things though. One, why are you shirtless dude? And two, with who?" I grumble as I skip the first question. "With Grace."

"Kid's mom? Whoo! She is one foxy mama, I'll give ya that!" I grill him. He coughs and rubs his head. "I mean, I dig man." I hold off the urge to ring his neck. "What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my face again. "Almost 6 bells." I snap my head to him. "Shit..Gotta get ready..." I mumble. "I dig, I dig. See ya later officer." he does his small salute and walks off. I close the door to my room and look in my old briefcase and take out my red button down shirt. Then I look through my case again for some other shirt. _'Cant wear this...Not my white shirt either..I havent been this nervous since...'_ I trail off to a deep, far away memory.

_"I dunno! I dunno!" I huff looking through my closet. "Wear anything Hyde." i hear his voice say as he wraps his arms around me. "Anything?" I mumble, leaning in to the warmth. "Anything." he growls seductively in my ear._

I snap from my thoughts and shake my head. _'That was before Rachel...before now, before Grace. None of that happened again...no guys, no nothin.'_ I shake my head again, pickup my red shirt and head to the bathroom.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. "Hair, check." I try to smooth down the rest of it but it just pops back up. "I guess...Teeth, check." I smile, my pearly whites shinning. A knock at the door pulls me away from myself. "Comin'!" I open the-

"Grace?" I ask, kinda surprised. "I'm not a shape shifter." she smiles and I chuckle. "You'd be one hell of one if you were." she laughs and I look at her. _'She's...beautiful.'_ her hair, falling gracefully(Pun not intended) on her shoulders, framing her face, her gray eyes light and like mercury and lastly her dress, black and slim, showing her curvy, hourglass body. "Dear holy mother of Jones." I whisper. "Staring's rude Mr. Hyde."

"Not in this case." I smile as she gives a smile. "Maybe. We have a dinner date, right Kyle?" her long eyelashes look up at me and my heart almost stops. "Damn right!" I smile as I follow her downstairs.

* * *

"So then, later I hear Melissa calling her father 'little man'" we laugh and the candle in the middle of us flickers. I subside to a smile and watch as the glow of the fire shines on her face. Her small yet plump lips in a smile, her baby blue eyes sparkling, her blond behead hair-

_'Wait...that doesnt sound right...'_ I blink and there's Grace. Gray eyes and all. _'Who the hell was that?'_

"May I take your order?" Jeff walks over and gives me a big smile. I cough and look to Grace. "Ladies first."

"I'll have the garlic smothered ribs, side of potatoes and a large cup of water." me and Jeff look at her then exchange looks. "Well damn! Make that two kid." I tell him, not taking my eyes off of Grace. "Comin right up."

Jeff's POV

I practically stomp to the kitchen. _'Not like anyone would notice!'_ I huff. "Hey Louie! Two smothered ribs with a side a pats!" I tell him through the small window into the kitchen. "Comin up!" he calls back. I peek out the door and watch Kyle and that hooker hold hands over the table. _'Bitch.'_ I snort. '_She's so skanky. She-'_

"Yo Jeff!" I jump and turn to Louie. "Food's ready. You okay? Not gonna drop 'em are ya?" he does his goofy smile and I sigh. "No I'm not gonna drop them...Just..." i rub my arm nervously. "It's Hyde aint it? Him being on his date with Grace?" I look away from his super serious, tell-me-the-truth face. "Why would it be him? Nothing about him should bother me.."

"_Should_ doesnt mean _'isnt_'."

_'Damn...For a dummy, he hit the nail on the head.'_

"So what if it is? Nothing you or I can do bout it." I look back at him. _'Oh shit!'_ it's that smile. That 'Oh really?' smile. "Whad about-"

"No."

"I didnt even-"

"You dont have to! No to whatever complex fucked up scheme your thinkin' bout!" I huff grabbing the plates and head out. "Here you go." I see Kyle's light brown, bedhead hair, dark green eyes, and perfect smile and for a minute, I dream that smile is just for me. I give him my biggest smile and place his plate down. "Thanks kid." I blush a little. "N-no problem." then I turn to her. I try and keep the same big smile but i cant help it, it flatters a little. "Thanks Jeff." she gives me a bright smile and I almost stop hating her guts. Almost.

I hum and turn back to Kyle. "I'll be back with your drinks." I give him a wink, place my notepad in my apron and walk off. When I get to the kitchen-  
"Ohhhhh..mygod! Why'd I'd do that?!" I ask myself leaning against the wall. "What? Be a little tease, skipping to the kitchen?" Louie snickers. "Aw shit...I skipped?" I huff as he pats my back. _'What am I gonna do?'_

Normal POV

'_Did...did he just wink at me? And skip to the back?'_ I turn back to the kitchen door. "I dont think he likes me very much." Grace laughs a little and I turn back to my plate. "Who, Jeff? The kid's like that."I shrug, pocking up one of my ribs. "You know him?"

"He was here and has been here for the past two years. I mean..we dont really have hangout dates but, I know him." I eat slowly, trying not to look like a slob. "You dont say?" she hums. I look at her face. "Know the kid too?" she looks at me and shakes her head. "Me? Besides the couple of times we've met here, no." I eye her. _'Thats not very convincing...'_ I leave it be, think it best not to investigate her. We finish diner and I walk her to her room. "Thank you officer." she smiles, opening her door. "Anytime ma'am. It's dangerous 'round here. 'Specially with Louie, at most Dunning or Rose, as guards." we share a laugh and then a kiss. Girl's surprising, I'll give her that...'n her lips are soft...

I hook my arms around her waist, pushing our bodies together. She breaks the kiss but we dont move, our pants mingling. "Good night Kyle." she breaks away from me and goes into her room. "Damn..." I mumble. I look down at my pants. '_Nothing...Maybe 'cause I know I aint gettin any tonight.'_ I huff and walk to my room. I strip down and hit the shower. I come out and wrap towel around my waist. Before I get a chance to put on my clothes, another knock raps at my my door...again. _'Does my door have a sign that say "Please come and knock, I'm not busy"...fucking knocks.' _ I open the door in my towel, thinkin maybe it's Iris, and she hates when I answer the door whatever naked, or maybe it's Grace. _'Couldnt help it huh?'_

"Just couldnt wait to get your hands on-" I open the door- "kid?!" I spot Jeff's blue eyes standing in the doorway, red tainting his cheeks. "What'd ya doin kid?" I narrow my eyes, pissed. '_Louie probably told him I wasnt gettin any,and sent this punk to laugh.'_

"I-I...Louie sent me up here..." he turns his face away and I remember I'm in nothin but a towel. But instead of closing the door more, I open it more. "For what?" he doesnt answer. "Punk, for what?" I grab his chin and make him look at me. "Stop it!" he hisses and pulls away, his face cutely red and I smile. "This box came for you." he shoves a small box in my hands. "Put on some pants...and a shirt. This isnt a beach, perv." he stomps away. I sigh and close the door, throwing the box on my bed. I stare at the box a little then go over and open it. Theres a small note.

_Hey sweetie. Sorry I cant call you or something but…well you give me a call Kyle._  
_-Rach_

I keep looking at the note. "There's something wrong…She never uses my name unless somethings wrong or it's something serious…" I look at the phone in my room. I get up quickly and call Racheal. _"This Racheal, sorry I cant come to the phone but if it's past 7 I'm asleep. Leave a message._"I sigh and look at my watch next to the phone.

_8:59_

_'Guess I'll give her a call tomorrow. Mean, if it was serious, she'd pick up her phone no matter what._' I yawn and get dressed in my sweats and white tee. I head to sleep and ignore the feeling in my gut.

_'Somethin's comin….'_

A/N- Sorry for the shortness hope youu enjoyed this and stick with me on this story! Please RRA!


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the ringing of the hotel phone. "Whatta change..." I flip over and grab the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sweetie?"_

I smile at Rachel's voice. "Isnt it a bit too early to be checkin in Rach?" I chuckle, feeling like I was working at Red Crown again. _"Ha ha. Ed said he needed to talk to you-"_

"Yet he's never the one that calls." I smile sitting up. _"Right? He told me to tell you that the police found a kid talking about a tall, suited blonde going into a warehouse near the pier, where your buddy Louie said_ he_ was."_ I told Rach about what happened here, even after we broke up. My eyes widen. "B...Bradley?" my heart pounds in my ears. _"Ed said you'll need to come by and question the kid yourself."_

"Tell Ed I'll be home in two days." I tell her, getting dressed. _"okay hon. Be careful and check in later okay?"_

"you got it Rach. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hang up the phone and freeze. _'What would Bradley be doing there?'_ I distractingly pull open the door but stop. _'There's someone in the hall.'_ I peek my head out to see Jeff and...Grace? Jeff looks pissed. _'What is that punk doing?!'_

"...I told you this!"

"Yeah well, what could I do?*mumble mumble*...so I figure why not? Unless..." I see a smirk form on Grace's face. "Unless you-"

"Yes okay?! I..." Jeff looks away and whispers. "I do..." I try to figure out what their talking about but then something else catchs my eye. _'They look...relateable.'_ Grace is a bit of a darker blonde, taller then the kid...

"...Are you?" Jeff growls at her, making me snap from my thoughts. Grace sighs. "Alright Jeff. I'll back off." I look over Grace's stance and everything. _'Its like...she totally different.'_ Grace closes her room door and Jeff stands there. "Great..." i hear him huff and decied to confront him. "Yo kid!" I walk out my room and close the door.

"Mornin' old man. We're servin' breakfast." He walks over to me and smiles. "Thanks. What, uh, what were you and Grace talkin' bout?" he shrugs. "Nothin. She needed some laundry done and I told her this was a DIY, thats 'do it yourself' case you didnt know, place and I told her where it is." I could tell he was lying but I had no proof. "Really?" I give him my hard, break-down-a-criminal look. He gulps loudly and turns away. "I..I-I told ya! Get off my back will you?! Jeez!" he shakes his head and stomps away downstairs. I watch him and then debate wheather to talk to Grace or see if anyone else knows anything. I choose the later and decied to go down and get some breakfast.

* * *

" ?" I get to the resturant door and someone calls to me. I turn to see Kevin, standing in the lobby arch way. "Hey Kevin. Long time no see." I go over to him and shake his hand. "Two years, am I right?" he seems...heathier, and happier. "Yeah...So what've you been up to Kevin?" I ask, honestly curious. "Well, I'm actually here to pick up Melissa and Grace, my ex." he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure you know what my next question is." the old Kevin would've brushed me off, telling me 'I'd like to keep my privite life, privite' or something like that but _this _Kevin, he actually chuckles and tells me.

"Yeah, why am I pickin up my ex right? Well me and Grace promised Melissa we'd all go out together, us three. So, I'm here to pick 'em up." he smiles at me and though it's little...unsettling, it's always comfortin' to see others from two years back lookin better. "That's nice Kevin. It's good to see you doin...good." we share a laugh when...

"Daddy!" Melissa comes runnin downstairs and practically tackles her father. "Hey sweetie! Ready to go?" I smile at the father and daughter smiling and laughing.

"Nice isnt it?" I jump a little at Grace's voice next to me. "Jeez Grace...Tryin to give me a heart attack?" She laughs and I smile bigger at her. "Not just yet." I look back to Kevin and Melissa. "It is nice though...to see a father and daughter gettin along so well, almost like..." I trail off. _'Almost like two years ago never happened.'_

She hums in agreement. "You've noticed Kevin's glow right?" I nod, turning to her. "Since I came back home to see Melissa, she's been happier. Less pouty and, according to Kevin, less braty." I hold back the urge to say a long, sarcastic _'oh yeah.'_. "And for any parent, if your childern are happy and your wife is happy then your happy."

"Only the wife huh?" I smile. "Wives control everything. Shopping, cleaning, cooking, sex, the woman, in very few cases, simply wants her husband to love her, thats something you cant take away. So with that one aspect of giving the husband gives, the woman has so much more to give therfore so much more to take. Of course if there's no love and/or the woman is using the man for sex, or money, the male would then have, to the very least, minor control." I blink. "Well excuse me Professer Fumble, but since when did women get all the fun?" she smirks at me and her eye glint suggestivly. "Since we found out how to use our bodies." I gulp queitly as her pink tounge swipes over her lips.

"Hey Grace." Kevin walks over to us, snapping me out of the thoughts of Grace's lips. "Hey Kevin." they hug and start to talk and laugh like friends. Then Melissa jumps in and they look like a nice family. I smile big. _'A nice family...The kid deserves it.'_

"Well I'm headin to breakfast. I'll see you all later okay?" I wave turning to go into the resturtant. "Bye Mr. Hyde."

"See ya Mr. Hyde!"

"Bye Kyle." I didnt have to turn around to know Grace's eyes were on me. I let out a soft huff as I close the resturant door behind me. _'Jeez! She's gunna kill me.'_ I smile and head to breakfast. "Hey Hyde!" Louie walks over to my table, oddly happy. _'The hell is with everyone today?'_

"What's up Louie?" I ask slowly. "Oh well, ya see, Jeff and me made a bet and he lost, so you'll be the first one to see the loser." Louie gives a smirk and I feel bad for the punk. "Oh really? Well come on out kid!" I call to Jeff, knowing he's there. "No! Screw you Kyle and fuck you Louie! I aint comin out!"

"Not by the hairs on your chinny chin chin?" I laugh and so does Louie. "Ya gotta Jeff! Or else I'll just hafta make ya sing in it." I little squeaky 'no!' comes from the kitchen and my curiousity is peaked. _'The kids wearing somethin huh?'_

The kitchen door opens and the kid walks out...my god! I'm pretty sure my jaw fell to the floor.. Jeff walks over to my table in a small, black and white maids outfit, with the hat on his head and everything. "oh...my god..." I wet my lips, because suddenly, for 'unknown' reasons their dry. He stands there, in front of my table, his big blue eyes narrowed with a bright red tainting his cheeks, his spikey end, dirty blond hair falling to his shoulders, the way the dree fit 'im-Oh man, oh man and the shortness! The kid's peach smooth legs showed all the way to his thighs where his hands curled together and held down the skirt, trying not to show anymore skin. I gulp again, still staring at Jeff. "you...kid I..." I cant form any words. My heart's racing and my mind cant seem to stop with the flicking of 'situations'. Jeff turns redder(if possible) and turns his head away. _'D...Damn the kid is cute.'_

"Good right? I think he's better as a girl." Louie laughs and pats me on the back. "yeah..." I say softly, not being able to take my eyes off of the punk. "No one asked either of you!" he yells. "Now, because it's my _job_, I have to take your order and since Louie's an asshole" he pauses to glare at Louie, whose proudly smirking beside me. "I have to take you order in this. Now whad ya want?" he hisses, pulling a small yellow pad from the skirt wasitband and a pencil from his hat, like on of the waitress in those old movies. "Three eggs sunnyside up, four buttermilk pancakes and eight strips of pork bacon." I say, still jaw slacked. "And a coffee, 1 suger and no milk right?" Jeff look up from the pad with a small smile and my heart skips. "Y..Yeah kid, thanks."

_'Snap outta it Hyde!'_

I shake my head as people start to come in. "Okay. Louie!" Jeff snaps and Louie stands straighter. "Get you ass in the kitchen." Jeff grills him and Louie scatters to the kitchen, giggling 'yes ma'am yes ma'am!'

All I can do is watch as Jeff bounces around the now full, resturant. _'What am I thinkin?! The punk is...the punk! He's Jeff!...'_ I put my head in my hands and sigh. But I quickly pick my head up and continue starin at Jeff. Jeff come back with my plate of food and coffee. "Thanks Jeff." I give him a big smile and smile even bigger when he blushes. He walks away, skirt swaying with his hips, mumbling 'perv'. I eat real slow, watching Jeff and finally head up to my room. "Dont miss diner officer!" Louie calls after me. I laugh as I walk upstairs, trying to get the image of the kid out my head.

Then, as I walk down the hall, I see a man, my height bit shorter, shaggy black hair, openin the room across from me, 216. I ignore 'im and go to unlock my door. "So your my neighbor huh?" I turn to the guy standing in front of the open door of 216. "Yeah, I'm-"

"Kyle Hyde, I know. I'm Richard Henry, nice to meet you." he sticks his hand out. I dont let the shock show and shake his hand. _'Richard Henry or Henry Richards. A vise- versa name for confusion. Who is this guy?'_

"So how ya know me Richard?" he laughs and pockets his dark green rimmed glasses, showing his brown eyes. "Well your pretty well known." I nod an' shrug. "Not really. Just got a lota old friends here." I give him a friendly smile. "Oh yes, here too." his eyes give off a shine. _'Huh?'_ before I talk-

"Well sorry to cut this meeting short Mr. Hyde, but I just came in this morning and I've gotta unpack. I'll see you around Mr. Hyde."

"Kyle please." is my first reaction, instead of my question. "Will do. Good day Kyle." he smirks...or at least I think he did. Room 216 closes and I quickly enter my room. "The hell was that...? 'Here too'... Could he have heard about me somewhere else...from someone else?" My gut tightens. _'Oh man...'_ I lay on my bed and spot a yellow sticky note on my phone. I prop myself on my elbow and grab the note.

_See you soon_

I look at the note questionly. _'The handwriting seems familiar...'_ I get up and walk over to my suit case. I rummage through paper and finally get the picture I'm looking for. It's a picture of Bradley asleep on a bench in the park in winter. I smile sadly then flip the picture over.

_I'll get you for that~ ;)_

I push the case back and pull a chair up. I lay both of the writings on the table. "Oh shit...Bradley."


	5. Chapter 5

_'How the fuck did he get in?! He couldnt be here, I would've spotted him..'_

I quickly stand up and look at my door. "Fuckin Richards...it was him!" the twisting in my gut tells me I'm on the right track. I slowly scan the room and spot a ticket on the floor. _'I musta stepped on it when I came in.'_ I pick the ticket up.

**_Flight 694 to JFK Airport_**

**_Mr. Travis Porter_**

_'Its a plane ticket back to New York. Is this another alias? I've got to find out...but I cant go 'round accusin' people again.I wont get lucky this time was standing in the hall, he could say it fell from my pocket and slipped under my door.'_

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, sitting back on my bed. _'I need air.'_ I get up again and head out to the roof. I pass the linen room and I spot it slightly opened. "hmm?" I peek into the room and spot Louie. "Louie. The hell you doin?" I walk in the room and shut the door. "Hidin from 'Jenny'." he snickers, and I hear Jeff's voice boom from down the hall.

_"Why you little fucking-! When I find you, I'm gonna shove these thing so far down you throut, your gunna shit em out and then I'll make you eat em!"_

We hold our breath and Louie jumps in the locker with the tool box. The door slams open. I jump a little but relax and let a smile slip as Jeff appears in the door way, still in his maid outfit. "You seen Louie?" he grills me and I spot the black high heels and lyric sheet in his clutched hand. "Nope." I lie, still smiling. "Why're you in here? And what'd ya starin at me like that for?" his grip loosens on his items. "I was lookin for him too." I lie again, chuckling a little. "And I'm starin at ya 'cause you look-"

I stop myself. _'Cute? Adorable? So goddamn fuckable?'_ Jeff shakes his head, blushing. "Shut up! And if ya see him, tell him I'm looking for him." he gives me his smartass trade mark smirk and slams the door. _'...wait...cute?...Fuckable-Whoa since when?!'_ I shake my head. _'Ignore it, it'll go away. It's just the outfit.'_ I bang on the locker. "Get outta there Louie. The punk is gone." he jumps out with a stupid grin on his face. "Man I though Jenny was gunna kill me!"

"You keep callin 'im that, he will." I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck. "Just wait till tonight, she's gotta sing a song in her maid outfit." he howls a laugh. "yeah...cant wait.."

_'I cant be around the kid. I just wont go...Man I hope my plane is still leavin' tomarrow. Forget bout Richards, forget the note, forget bout Jeff, all of it! I...I just wanna go home.'_

"I need air." I wave bye to Louie, and head to the roof. I open the roof door and spot someone sitting on the egde of the roof, their legs off the egde and staring out. "You know you could fall like that." I say, walking over to young boy.

"S'long as I dont fall, right mister?" he smiles, showing his small rabbit-like teeth. He looks bout maybe 9, 10. Looks as if he looks more like his mom, almond eyes, soft face, the rest of it is his dad; squared jaw, tossled hair, big dark blue eyes, but I cant guess where his hair color comes from, the honey sickle blond...

"Guess your right kid." I chuckle and sit next to the kid. "You aint gonna kidnip me are ya?" I blink in surprise and stare at the kid's serious face. "You mean kidnap you? No kid!" I laugh. Kids and old people, only people that could get away with bein so blunt. "I'm actually a cop." I show him my bagde and his face lights up. "Really?! My daddy use to be a cop too!...but then he had to leave." I look at the kid's face twist with pain. Kids always have that affect on me, and...damn if I aint a softy.

"What happened to your dad?" he shuffles from side to side, and I feel my heart jump alittle, since he's so close to the egde. "I dont wanna talk bout it..." I pat his head. "Alright kid, you aint gotta." I place my hand back at my side and his looks back up at me, his eyes bright. "Your real cool mister. Everybody wants me to talk bout it;My mom, my aunties, even my uncles..." I figure the kid's dad passed. Poor kid, at a real young age too. Though I guess at any age, losing your dad is a big deal. "I lost my dad too. People wanted me to talk bout it too. But I didnt wanna neither. I was real young then." I look out to the wide open space. The orange and pink clouds fadin' and the dried up land, that probably once was full of grass, stores, 'n people. But even now, it's calming and I cant help but feel relaxed, probably for the first time since I got here.

"That was a _real_ long time ago huh mister?" I look at the kid big smile. "Huh?"

"You said you lost your daddy too, when you was young. That was real long ago right?" he starts giggling. "Very funny kid. I aint that old. How old do I look?" he tilts his head up, tapping his finger on his chin. "I dunno. Maybe like...56." I gap at him. "Was I right?" the small little smirk makes him look like a little tazmainin devil. "I aint-I'm not 56 kid." I growl, eyein the fully laughin boy. "Just yankin your chain mister!" the light country accent heaving now.

_"Icurus! Icky you up there?"_

A woman with just a light country voice as the kid calls. "Yes ma'am! I'm here!"

_"Come on down! They servin lunch!"_

"Yesa ma'am!" The kid, Icurus, jumps down on to the roof floor. "Well, I gotta go mister. See ya 'round!" he runs to the stairs and disappears down said stairs. I smile. Its good to see spirits high in this place...I sigh as everything comes flooding back. My stomach growls 'n i try to ignore it. I dont want to see Jeff...or maybe...I do. I look out to the dark skyes and all I can see are baby blue eyes.

"Ya know mister, my dad always use to say, 'Listen to your heart _and_ your head. If you can get what your heart wants with problems you can handle 'n dont go for it, you aint really livin life.'" I jump and snap my head to see Icurus standin behind me. "Jeez kid!..." his words slowly sink in. "I'm confused on what I want..." I softly admit, knowing the kid'll just shrug and head back down to his mom. "Confusion aint nothin' but an illiusion. We all have our path, we just gotta follow it an' never stray to far." I blink at him in surprise. "Your a real smart kid, Icurus." I smile 'n ruffle his hair. "My daddy was a real smart daddy." he smiles then sticks his hand out to me, a peice of bread flat on his palm. "You lookin a bit pale." I hesitantly take the piece of bread. "See ya!" I look down at the bread.

_'Somethin's not right with this Richards. I'm one step closer to Bradley each time I come here and this time, I'm gonna find him and put and end to this.'_

Thats that. I take a bite outta the fluffy bread and think about my other case. _'Jeff. I really like Grace, and the kid is right, path is a path. Lets see where this leads.'_ feelin weridly happy, kinda like everyone else(I wonder if they all met the kid?), I head to my room to sleep til dinner. _'I'm gunna need it...'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Officer! You made it!" Louie welcomes me into the resterant and places me at a left side table, a clear view to the stage. "Wouldnt miss this." I laugh with Louie. "Rose is making her famous garlic smothered steaks tonight." I sit and smirk. "It's just my night all around huh?" we laugh again. "I'll take the steak and a side mashed pats aaaaannnnd-"

"White wine is best." I turn to Grace walking in with Kevin and Melissa. "Well that settles it; A bottle of white wine." Louie nods and I turn back to Grace. "Here with the family?"

"Yeah but after dinner Kevin is taking Melissa home."

"I hope you wont be too lonely." I smirk. "Now that I think about it, maybe I will. How could I ever get over the lonelyness?" she gasps with a sly smile. "I could offer my services."

"I think that'd be acceptable." she leans in and purrs. "Ma!" Melissa whines, flopping her hand back and forth, montion Grace to sit with her and her dad. "I'll take that as promise." she winks and walk off to her table. I sigh and smile and lean back, waiting for the show to start.

_"Ladies and gentleman, thank for coming on this very special night. Everyone here as met our lovely bell boy/waiter Jeff Damon, but your about to see him in a whole new light."_ Rose's voice fades as the light on stage flicks on. I spot Jeff, in a black tux with a red tie, leaning against the piano with Dunning at said piano. _'How sweet of Louie, lettin the kid change'_ I snicker as he starts to sing.

_"I've been watchin your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are_

_And I've been secretly fallin apart, you see"_

He pauses, his smooth, soft voice still drifting through the room, the piano softly playing.

_"To me, your strange and your beautiful_

_You'd be so perfect with me but_

_ya just cant see_

_You turn every head but ya dont see me..."_

He stands in the middle of the stage, holding the mike with both hands. He opens his eyes, the red and black suit making his blue eyes bright.

_"I'll put a spell on you_

_You fall sleep_

_and I put a spell on _

_And when I wake you _

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me"_

He pauses again, letting the piano play through. His dark blond hair gleming in the dim light and the silence in the now full room tells me everyone is enchanted by him as I am.

_"Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first_

_Sometimes the first thing you want never comes_

_And I know that waitin is all you can do_

_Sometimes..."_

Jeff's voice slowly picks up volume, his soft voice beautiful and silky...

_"I'll put a spell on you_

_You fall sleep_

_and I put a spell on _

_And when I wake you _

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_You fall sleep_

_and I put a spell on _

_And when I wake you _

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me"_

His voice goes high then back to low during this and he gently sways to the ending peice of the piano. I'm the first one to clap. Everyone joins in, cheering, claping and whistling. Jeff blushes and bows as Dunning even starts to clap. I lean in my chair as the lights come back on. "When'd my food get here?" I question softly outloud as I look down to spot my steak on the table. "Didnt even realize." I look up at Louies smirking face. "Zip. It." I glare and digg into my steak. Everyone gives one last round of applause for the kid and they pour out... I stay behind for a bit. "Kid that was...amazing." I smile as I walk over to Jeff, sitting atop the empty piano. "Thanks Kyle... Hey maye you should do a duet with me tomarrow." he smiles, laughing. "Maybe.." I lean next to him. "You got a nice set of lungs, seriously kid...Didnt know." i shrug. "Well I can do more then sing." I double take at the sly sparkle in his blue eyes. "W...Wha-"

"Jeff come on in here! We gotta clean up if we wanna get to bed..Dunning aint gunna give us the key!" Jeff jumps down from the piano. "Comin!" he turns to me. "See ya Kyle." he gives a small wave and trots to the kitchen. I shake my head, still staring at the kitchen door. I shake my head once more, trying to get the image of Jeff outta my head because I got a woman to keep company.

* * *

Two minutes in Grace's room and we're all over each other. Her small groans and soft hisses, my pants and growls fill the room. I wrap my arm around her small waist and nip at her neck. "Jeff.." i groan. I stop. _'Jeff...? Oh shit...'_ she pulls away. "Jeff? Did...did you just call me Jeff?" she doesnt look or sound angry but oh boy if a woman dont get mad at you for calling them a guys name during a make out. "N-no! I said... 'left'! Like 'a little to the left so we could get on the bed.'"

_'The fuck is wrong with me?! Why'd I call her Jeff?! Oh nonononono...'_

"You said Jeff's name..." she fully pulls out of my arms. "Look, Grace, i'm sorry..I didnt mean to. I wasnt thinking about him or nothin.." Truth is, I was. I still am. "Please Grace.." I try to pull her back into my arms as the door opens. "Hey si-!"

oh shit!

Jeff stands in the doorway, shock still. "J-Jeff!" Grace yelps. "Oh fuck me...Kid look-"

"N-no...It's my fa-fault.. I..I should've knocked..I'm sorry for inturrputing you two.." he voice cracks and he turns his head away, tears falling to the carpet. "Jeff w-" he slams the door and the sound of him running away fades. I stand there, shocked, confused, and torn at what to do. "Go comfort him." Grace snaps me out of my trace. "What?"

"Go comfort him." she repeats. "B..But us Grace-"

"It's okay. We're okay but I'm not who you want." I look at her in shocked surprised at how calm she is. I nod. "Thanks." she puts her hand up. "On second thought I got a better idea." a smirk appears on her face.

* * *

After she tells me her plan, I head back to my room. "Okay..." i whisper to myself as I go over the plan in my head. I walk into my room and a couple of minutes past then my phone rings. I hurry to pick it up. "Hello?"

_"hun?"_ Rachel. "Hey rach."

_"Hey hun. I just heard your flight got cancled 'til Wensday."_

"My flight got cancled?"

_"Yeah you didnt hear? Cause of the werid weather changes, it started snowing outta nowhere. I figure you knew and was mopping 'cause you cant drive back neither."_ I smile. "That might be just the thing..."

_"Hun? Why? i thought your in a rush back here for the kid that spotted your partner?"_

"Oh shit! I totaly forgot bout Bradley.." I dunno how since a contact of his is right across from me...

_"Been busy Sweetie?" _She giggles. "You can say that. I'll tell you everything when I get back. Tell Ed to tell the cheif to let the kid go but keep a close eye on him 'til I get there okay?"

_"Okay. Bye hun."_

"Wait Rach. Do a little reserach on Travis Porter. If you dont find nothing, try tellin Ed or Pam at the station k?"

_"Travis Porter?"_

"Familiar?"

_"A bit. But I'm not sure...I'll do it. Bye Sweetie."_

"Bye."

I hand up the phone and lay down, thinking not about 'Porter' or whatever his name is, not thinking bout my flight just thinking bout my plan to finally get Jeff.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up, the smell of breakfast seeping into my room. _'Rosa must've left the restrant doors open'_ best smell in the world. I walk down stairs in my sleeveless white tee and my big pair of gray sweats. "Mornin Dunning!" I call as I pass the lobby where he seems to be staring at the vending mechine. "Hyde." he grunts his greeting, I shrug and decied if he's there after breakfast, I'll help him do...whatever it is he's tryin to do. I walk into the resterant and sit. "Mornin' Hyde!" Louie pops out. "Hey Louie!" he smiles and stands back, lookin at me. "Why so happy?" I chuckle. "What? Am I glowin?"

"Yeah actually. Though Jeff seems a little down." my smile flatters a bit. "Yeah...I know..Did he...huhhhh tell you what happened?" Louie tilts his head up in thought. "i think so. It was kinda hard to hear, he was cryin pretty bad." I flinch at the thought of him crying so hard. _'Great...'_

"Why? What happened?" his eyes brighten at the sound of gossip. "Nothin'. Go get me breakfast." I grumble. "Awwww come on!" I glare at him, I dont know if it was my 'glow' or what, but Louie backs off with a smile. "Alright. Whatcha havin?"

"Coffee, 1 sugar and no milk." that... wasnt me. I turn my head to spot Jeff comin in. "Kid!" I smile. He's bundled up in a blanket and his eyes are red and puffy. _'Damn...'_ My chest starts to pang as I realized I caused that. He ignores me and walks over to Louie. "I'll work the kitchen."

"Nope! You go right on back to bed!" Rosa comes out the kitchen. "Mama Sass is right J, you need to go back to bed." Jeff pouts, his cheeks puffing out. "I'm fine!"

"I said you aint workin' today, now you can get or I'll carry ya. Which one?" I look at Jeffs glare deflat. "...fine." he mutters, dragging his feet out the doors. "Are you still going to do tonights show?" I turn to see the kid stop and nod his head. "Ye-" he clears his throut. "Yeah. I'll come in here and practice after you close, before lunch." with that he's gone. "Mess aint he? Poor boy.." Rosa coos, shuffling back to the kitchen. _'Before lunch?'_ Okay. I can make do. I drink my coffee and head to the lobby, killin time.

As I walk out, I see Icurus at the vending mechine this time. "Hey kiddo, what ya doin?" his eyes turn to me, glare fixed in place, but that melts away into a giant smile. "Hey mister! This vending box ate my dollar!" he huffs, glaring at the 'vending box' again. "It's suppose to. Did you punch in the numbers for what you want?" he looks at me like I just grown another head."Did I what now?" I laugh. "What is it you want?"

"That!" he points to a pack of trail mix. "Okay now look; After you put the dollar in, you have to look at the letter and number at the bottom of what you want. You see it?" he leans closer to the vending mechine. "F...4. F4." I nod. "Good. Now up here is a number pad with letters and numbers-"

"I have to put the letter and number like I see dont I?" he sighs, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Yep."

"Dang...I feel sorta special." he smiles up at me again. "Thanks a ton mister!" he tip toes and punches the numbers in. "Icky! What- Oh hello." A young maybe, 15 year old, red head comes up next to Icurus.

"Hiya." I smile. "Sis this is the officer I was tellin' you and Mama about! 'Member; An officer just like daddy..." he smiles wistfully. "Really?" she smiles and I stick out my hand. "Kyle Hyde." her and her brother look almost the same; same dark blue eyes, fair skin, almond shape eyes. But there are differences like, her bright red hair, her soft face and sharp chin. "In case your wonderin bout the total change in hair, my momma is the redhead." she smile, shaking my hand. "I'm Iris." I laugh. "Two Iris's?" she looks at me confusingly, then in disgust. "Oh yeah! That rude woman! We went to breakfast earlier and this woman sighed, loudly at that, 'More hicks'! Can you believe that?!" Iris fumes and I laugh again. "I can. Iris hasnt changed." she looks at me. "The other one I mean."

"You know her?"

"I've been around for quiet a while." I smile. Icurus tugs at his sister's plaid red and black shirt(Very country hehehehe) and whispers something in her ear. She giggles as she looks at me. "Your 56?" I glare at Icurus whose laughing his tiny little head off. "No, I'm not." he sticks his tounge out at me and runs to the front desk. "Little.." Iris laughs. "He's just yanking ya mister. Icky has kept me and ma in a good mood since we go here." she sighs, the laughter in her voice gone. "If you dont mind me asking, what exactly are you and your family doing here?" she smiles sadly. "We're trying to find my uncle. He may know where our father, his brother, is."

_'What kind of low life scum would leave his family like that..?_' My blood starts to boil. "Hey mister, hows Jeff? Did ya tell him how you feel?" Icurus comes back and stands beside his sister. "He's a little- Wait. How'd you know?"

"Jeff is that guy that was singing last night at dinner right?" Iris watches as Icky nods his head. "Angelic voice, that boy." she smiles wistfully. "Yeah, thats who mister likes." I glare at the kid as I feel my face heat up. "Really? I was sure you were chasing that woman... his sister, whats her name?"

"Grace?" I offer, kinda scared. "Yep that's her! Grace Fumble!"

"Whoa whoa! His sister? Where'd you hear this from?" I ask, not even processing how and why these folks have so much info. "Daddy said that Jeff's father, lawyer Damon, had a divorce bout 2 whole years before the robbery. The woman was Leean Fumble. Aint nothin in the papers bout it though, kept it secret." I watch the two in shock. "What?" Icurus asks, stuffing his face with trail mix. "Your saying Grace is Jeff's sister?" they nod their heads. "Yep." I feel dizzy. _'Oh man do I have alot of apologizing to Jeff after everything...'_

"So you keepin in the family mister?" Icurus laughs. "I'll show you just how-" I stomp my foot making him jump and run, still laughing. I look at my watch. "Jeez, time flies. Sorry Iris but I have to go. Tell your brother Imma get him." Somehow...I feel as if I met Iris and Icurus, long long ago. I quickly shake my head and wave to the laughing Iris. "Will do Mr. Hyde!" I sneak into the kitchen and head to the restaurant. I stop and peak through the doors as I hear the piano and soft singing.

_"Where did my baby go?_

_I wonder where he ran off to_

_I miss my baby so_

_I'm calling but I can't get through_

_Please tell that man if you meet him_

_That someone's longing to see him_

_Where did my baby go?_

_I wish that he would get back soon, get back soon_

_I'm searching for the lover I knew_

_Have you seen him?_

_Where did he go?_

_Feels like I've just lost my bestest friend_

_Flames subsided, colors faded_

_Love just got so complicated_

_Wish that I could see his smile again_

_So if you see him out there, tell him I'm still here_

_Waiting for the day when he will reappear"_

Jeff stops, his voice cracking as he leans against the piano. My heart breaks. _'I did that...'_

"Jeff buddy..." Louie coos rubbing his back. "Sorry, sorry... John Legend is amazing ya know?" he looks up and his blue eyes are so light with tears. "I'm just gunna get some water.." he mumbles and Louie walks with him to the kitchen. _'Here we go...'_ I slowly tippy toe to the piano. "Grace!" I whisper and she pops up from under one of the tables. "Here!"

"Jeezus woman!" I whisper back as she creeps over to the piano seat. "Ready?" she places her finger on the piano keys. "As ready as I'll ever be... Are _you _sure bout this?"

"Didnt you hear me when I said this is his favorite song? He sings and hums this song everywhere!"

"Yeah I've noticed but the song is so-"

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure all of this is going to seem less manly so, again are you ready?" I sigh quietly and look at the kitchen door. "Yeah...yeah I'm ready."

JPOV

"Jeff, ya know you dont gotta sing tonight...Mean it was suppose to only be that night."Louie sighs as I just quietly gulp down my glass of water. "I-I want to. I had alot of fun..." I tell him softly, my throut killing me from all the crying. "I dont think your having fun now..." I look up to Louie's worried brown eyes. "I'm fine, really." I assure him for the millionth time. "Why cant ya just tell me what happened?"

"Because it aint important and...it was bound to happen..." My mind flashes back to Kyle practially dry humping Grace. I feel the all too familiar sting in my eyes and quickly shake my head. "what do I need him for anyways?!" I growl, trying my sadness into hate. "He's too stupid to notice-"

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know you feel the same too_

_Your the closest to heave that I'll ever be_

_And I dont want to go home right now"_

Me and Louie exchange looks as the smooth, gruff jazz voice pauses. I rush out to spot...t-to spot Kyle leaning against the piano, his back turned to said piano, in his sleeveless tight tee and gray sweats. _'A-Asshole! Why is he singing_ my _song?!'_ Even though I try to be mad...I cant. That's the thing when it comes to Kyle... I cant to do nothin but love him even more..

_"And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_And I dont want to miss you tonight"_

He turns and looks straight at me and gives me the biggest softest smile I have ever seen on him. I could feel my heart actually skip a beat.

_"And I dont want the world to see me_

_Cause I dont think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

I'm crying, I know it. He walks over to me and trys to hug me. I pull away and sing the next verse.

_"And I cant fight the tears that keep comin_

_Or the granteed moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah I bleed just to know I'm alive_

_And I dont want the world to see me_

_Cause I dont think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

The piano quietly plays as I finally let myself be cradled. "Kid...I.." I wrap my arms around his wasit(He's like... 6'0 and I'm only 5'6) and cry into his chest. "I love you Jeff...I'm sorry about what happened..." I feel him lay his head on mines and I could feel ten different feelings take over;

Relief

Excitement

Happiness

Embarassment(the good kind)

Forgiveness

A sense of dreaming

Hoping this was real and I wasnt dreaming

Oddly enough, hunger

Butterflies

and Love

"I...Kyle!" I hold on as he picks me up bridel style. "Yeah, yeah kid. You can tell me when we get to the room." he winks and I blush. "Put me down old man! Damn you I said put me down!" of coruse he ignored me and all I could do was hook my arms around his neck. He looks down at me and his dark green eyes are beautiful and soft...and I cant help but feel... awesome that he's looking at _me_ this time!

"Well, we gotta long night punk." I could feel my face brighten. "Will you quit it?!" I look over his shoulder to spot Jeff, snickering like the idiot he is. I feel his chest rumble as he laughs and I cant help but smile at the smooth sound. He runs upstairs and kicks his door open. "If you broke that door, I swear-"

"I'm about to fuck so hard you wont be able to sit or walk for two months and your worried about the door?" those words shut me up. Excitment and lust takes over as I look up at him and smirk. "Well? Are you just gunna keep me waiting old man?" he growls and throws me on the bed. I look at the animlistic glow in his eyes as stalks closer. "Come n get me _Kyle~_" i purr and jumps me

A/N-Songs (IN ORDER[starting from Jeff's first song])- 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung, 'Where Did My Baby Go?' by John Legend and 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls. I made some small improvements to match the moment sew me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry bout the shortness, but I though I'd write about the morning after in the next chapter. So that means this chapter is pure sex. Obviously between Jeff and Kyle. So please enjoy~!

KPOV

Losing a bit of what little nerve I hold, I jump Jeff, making the bed creak. I quickly grab hold of Jeff's hands and pin them above his head on the bed. Jeff groans, laying his head on his right arm as he pants heavily. _'Man was I right when I said the kid's fuckable.'_ I smirk and practically eye rape the little brat. His face bright and his hair plastered to his forehead... "We havent even gotten started kid." I chuckle as Jeff moans. "Then why are you and me still dressed..?" he pants, trying to grill me. "Cause I want you to understand" I lean in, whispering in his ear. "Whose in control." I feel something brake inside me. All this power, this raw lust, damn if the kid isnt in for it. I cant explain it... I pull away and look into his big glazed over blue eyes. I growl and smash my lips with his. Tounges and teeth clash and he actually puts up a fight, it does nothing but turn me on more. "When I said 'to show whose in control' I'm pretty sure I meant '_I'm_ in control'." I slide my free hand to rub the tent in the front of his pants. "Ky-Kyle!" he chokes out my name and I smirk.

"Eager much?" he trys to grill me again but his eyes sqeeze shut and he archs to my touch as I grab his clothed hard on and squeeze. I could see his pale face, bright red and small throuty groans escape his lips as he continues to bite said red swollen cherry plump lips, trying not to let any sounds out. "Nope none of that." I slid my hand from his pants and he growls. I laugh and rip his shirt open, and start rougly attacking any sweet pale skin I can lay my lips on. "Kyle...!" he strains and trys to rub against me, I guess trying to create some friction. "This is what you've been doing this whole time. Do you know how many cold showers I had to take, just because I even _thought_ about you?" I hiss, biting on his neck. Hard. "Fuuuuck!" he draws out as I lap at the blood on his neck. "Sweet mother of God!" everything about him; his moans, his cries, his scent, his taste, it keeps pushing and pushing at every last nerve, much like he does on a regular bases. I take my hand from his wrist and make quick work of clothes as well as the rest of his. Jeff lays there, stark naked in a pool of pants and...god there is no word for how fucking delictable he looks right now. I trace my hands over curvy, slim hips, his peachy skin so light against my tan hand, even in the dark. Though the room isnt entirely dark. The moonlight is shinning bright through the window and I think everything was made perfect for this moment. The moon glowing and making his messy bed hair seem gold, his now pink cheeks light enough to see, his swollen lips from rough kissing slightly parted, letting out pants, moans, gasps and puffs of hot air, his chest almost a snowy pale in the light as it heaves up and down, the slim, yet softly worked stomach clentching in breaths, and the rest fading in the dark. _'Control Hyde.'_ I take a deep breath, holding on to my last nerve.

"Will you stop starin' and fuck me already?!" Thats it. Nerve gone. "Listen here then." I growl, running my hand through his hair and sofly yanking his head back as I graze my teeth against his throut. "I dont got nothin to make this any easier and I aint gettin up right now so-" suddenly he slips through my hand and pulls me into laying where he was. "Well, I'll just have to get you slick all by myself." i watch, proping myself up with my elbows as he sinks between my legs. "Which ya know, is fine by me." he wraps his long fingers around me, which if I wasnt rock hard before, I am now. His warm, soft fingers stroke slowly. I close my eyes, trying not to concentrate on the movements of Jeff's talented, _talented_ hand so I can keep myself from cuming. "Look at me..." I hear him growl softly , yanking hard and swiping his tumb over the head of my cock, pre-cum spreading over. I let a groan pass my lips as I crack one eye to lock with his lustful blue eyes as he licks from base to tip. "Shit Je-Jeff!" i groan louder, throwing my head back. "You fucking...little tease..." I huff, re-opening my eyes to spot his sexly cute face. _'How can somebody look that...cutely innocent doing this?!'_ Yeah, only Jeff. Snaping my train of thought in half, Jeff kisses my tip then sinks his lips futher and futher with each bob of his head. "Jeff..." I breathlessly groan, lacing my hand through his hair. He moans, I can feel it the vibrations from his mouth around me, sending shocks down my spine. I grip tigther, ever so slightly pushing his head a little more down, trying not to fully choke the punk.

He places his hands on my hips and sinks deep, deep throuting me. _'And I was worried about choking..'_

"J-Jeff!" so...d-damn close... I feel the heat of his mouth disappear. I open my eyes and see his smirk. "Nope! I thought you said you were gunna fuck me so hard I wont be able to sit or walk for what was it, two months?" he crawls on me, purring in my ear. "Did I say two months?" I tilt my head up as he actually giggles in my ear. "I'd bump that up to a year buuuut" I roll over, making him fall back where he was laying. "then I'd probably break you." I tower over him, smirking. "Really? Wel-!" I cut his, most likey smart ass comment, off, thrust myself all the way into his small, _tight_ ass 'til my pelvic bone hits his ass. He screams somethin, mixed with my name. I pause and lean in, our faces only inches away. "Jeff" I call, his head slightly turning to look at me. "Are you okay?" tears roll down his face and I cant tell if it from pain... "I dont wanna hurt you kid...Not unless you like it." I grin and roll my hips, testing the water. I gain a small gasp. "I'm...fine j-just move dammit!" I lean more. "Watch your mouth punk." I growl, setting one hell of a hard pace. I pull out and drive back in, Jeff clings to me and diggs his nails in my back. But like everything he does, it turns me on even more. No rhyme no nothin, just thrust after thrust. I can tell I'm abusing that spot in him 'cause his literarly meowing n' screamin my name with every thrust.

"More,more,more,more!" he chants over and over, tightening around me. "Fuck Jeff!" I growl, biting his neck again and thrusting as deep as I can. "K-Kyle! I'm go-nna...! Kyle!" I move one my hands proping me up and start to stroke his neglected cock between our stomachs. His nails digg deeper in my back, pushing me to angle his hips. He thrashes his head, tears rolling down his face. I whisper and nibble on his ear. "Ya know, you've already woke up...half of the place..." I breathlessly chuckle, as I hear the bangs on the door and muttering, pretty pissed voices. "So...how bout...we show them...how loud you can be?" I pause, straightenin' up as I take his legs from around my waist and put them on my shoulders. "Ready?" I lean back down, his knees now to his chest. He looks around, slightly dazed. "I'll take that as a yes." I ram him hard at the same time, biting his neck equally hard.

"FUUUUUUUUCK KYLE!" he screams, throwing his head back and cumming between us. I huff and with a couple of uneven thrust, I cum too. All the feeling left in my arms disapper and drop next to Jeff.

All that you can hear are our heavy pants and the patter of feet ouside the door. I lift my head a little, tryin to look at Jeff's face. "Jeff?" he slightly turns his head to me, yawning. "That...was amazing..." he pants. I laugh and pull him into my arms, holding him close to my chest. "Yeah..." I yawn too, but smile as he snuggles in closer. "I love you Kyle..." he says, softly, driftin off. "I love you too Jeff...I love ya too.." my eye lids heavy, I finally close my eyes and drift to sleep as well.

_'With my Jeff.'_


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly open my eyes and spot Jeff, still asleep on my chest. My arm still around him, I move my hand from his shoulder to his hair, softly stroking it. He hums and tilts head to me, smiling. "Morning..." he mumbles, slowly opening his eyes. "Mornin'." I smile as I look into his bright blue eyes. "Mmmmm the light burns..." he groans, covering his head under the blanket. I laugh. "When'd we get blanket over us?" I look down at the light blue blanket, currently over half of me and all of Jeff. "When I felt like I was fucking freezing to death last night." he lifts the cover a little, looking at me again. "Hmm" I smile, dipping my head to his, giving him a light kiss. "This has to be the best way I've woken up so far." I mutter, chuckling at the red painting his cheeks. "S-Shut it! God!" he covers his face, pushing my face out of the blanket. "Come on kid!" i laugh, kissing his palm on my face. "If I'm a kid, your a big pedophile." he takes his hand back and lifts the blanket, sticking out his tongue.

"You'd be one hell of a kinky kid 'cause after last night, with all the moaning and 'fuc-'" he jumps up and puts both of his hand over my mouth. "Stop!" he glares as I muffly laugh, suddenly he jumps out the bed, yelling and cursing up a storm. "What happened kid?" I ask, still laughing as he stands at the front of the bed, naked and red faced, rubbing his ass. "My ass hurts like hell!" I laugh harder. "I-I would assume so!" he glares and I roll over, still laughing.

"Fuck you..." he mumbles yet he crawls back in bed. "Its the other way around and that's why your ass hurts in the first place kid!" he smacks me with a pillow and stomps to the a bathroom. "Kid!" i call still laughing.

* * *

After getting Jeff to let me in the bathroom, we brushed our teeth and took a shower which led to a 15 minute*cough cough* 'delay' for breakfast. He puts on a pair of my sweats and one of my baggy short sleeve shirts. I make fun of him the entire way down to breakfast.

"You look like your drowning in my shirt.." I mumble with a smile, looking at Jeff open the door with my baggy brown shirt floating on him. "I may not be as big as you, but I'll kick your ass." i pull him back into my chest. "Not." i nuzzle his honey hair. "Get off dammit!" he growls but doesnt struggle. "Come on. I'm hungry as hell." I keep smiling as I let go of him and walk ahead. He follows and twirls his arm with mine then slides his hand into mines. I look down at him and his red face. "Cute.." I mumble more to myself as he leans his head in my arm and we continue walk into the restaurant. "Man, now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry too." he smiles looking up at me. "i'm gonna get some chocolate pancakes and some orange juice and some" he continues as we sit, talking about asking Rose to make the pancakes look like a star and all i can do is stare at the glowing angel in front of me. 'I've never been this happy. My heart has never been this light...I've never loved someone like this..' Jeff stops and looks at me with his big blue eyes. "What? What ya starin at me like that?" I laugh and shake my head. "I'm just thinkin maybe I am a pedophile..." he narrows his eyes. "Shut up, you big perv." he sticks his tongue out and I cant believe he's 26.

_'Cant believe he's mine...'_ Louie approaches the table, smiling like a fool. "Hey! i bet you two are outta energy~" he winks. "Di-Did everyone hear?"Jeff blushes. "Almost. Dunning is a heavy sleeper." I look around at the some women giggling and some men..staring at Jeff like he's meat. I grill the table of guys and when they catch my eyes, they look away and get up and walk out. _'Didnt think so.'_I turn back to Jeff, whose burying his head in his hands. "Oh god!" I laugh and reach over to grab one of his hands. "Aint gettin shy on me now are ya kid?" he blinks and blushes more, but smiles and shakes his head. "So ya'll official?" Louie leans in and Jeff looks at me, unsure. I tilt my head. "Of course. Dont you see the mark?" I jerk my chin to Jeff's neck, where a blue/purple mark laid, the teeth puncture marks in the form of a 'K'. Jeff mutters something that sounds like 'Idiot' as he weaves his fingers through mine.

"Hey Mr. Hyde!" I hear Icurus and turn to see him, Iris and a woman follow over the table. "Mornin Icurus. Mornin Iris." the woman stands back and she looks vaguely familiar. "Soooo how was last night?" Iris asks, winking. "Yeah! It sounded like a really fun game!" me and Jeff choke on our orange juice. "W-What?" Jeff coughs, looking at Icurus. "Yeah, Iris said that you guys were making so much noise because you guys were having so much fun with the game!" I laugh as Jeff buries his head again. "Your sister was right." I grill Iris, whose giggling. "Me and Jeff had lots of fun, didnt we kid?" I turn to Jeff who in turn grills me but nods his head anyway. "See?" I get up and walk over to the woman. "Hello Miss- Oh my god! Lilly?" I spot the redhead's bright green eyes. "Kyle?" she gasps. I hug her tight.

"Lillian! Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" I ask, pulling away. "Looking for Brent."

* * *

Me, Jeff, Lillian, Icurus, and Iris head to talk in the lobby. "Brent? Brian's brother?" I remember Lillian was Bradley's sister in law, after she married his brother, Brent Bradley. "What happened? The last time I saw you and my god kids was when-!" Something hits me. I turn to Iris and Icurus. "N-No...These are..?" I twist my head to see her nod.

"These are my god babies?" my voice cracks and my vision blurs. When Lillian had named me the only god parent of her kids, me not having kids, I was so happy. I visited everyday. The last time I saw them was when Iris was 7. "U-Uncle Kyle?!" Iris gasps, recognizing me. I smile through tears and nod. She runs and hugs me. "Princess!" I hug her tight and spin her around. "Lets see when you were 7, Icurus was about...4." I smile at the blond 12 year old. "Kiddo, you remember me?" I let go of Iris and kneel next Icurus. "I-I think so...I'm not sure, but you were best friends with Daddy's brother right?" I nod my head. "Yep that's right." without another word, Icurus jumps me, hugging me. I hug him back and spot Jeff crying too.

"Why are you crying?" he smiles and shakes his head. "I'm h-happy for you." I smile and pick up Icurus, turning back at to firey 5'7 redhead. "Why'd you come here?" "When an investigation was done here, the owner, Dunning I think his name is, said he spotted someone that look like Brian, around the same time Brent disappeared. You remember how inseperatable those two were, so I figure if I find Brian, I'll find my husband." I slightly turn my head to see Jeff playing rock,paper, scissors with Icurus behind my back. "Well I actually came here for a job and to find Brian..ya know since what happened." Lilly nods, her red hair bouncing. "But when they kept mentioning 'Officer Hyde' I had no idea they were talking about you!" Lilly smiles, almost tearing up again. "It's just really good to see family again." I nod. "Same here." Iris tugs on my hand. "Are you gunna help us look for dad?" I nod again, with no hesitation. "Of course! I got a lead on Brian back in New York."

"But ma, aint we leavin back home?" Icurus chimes in. "Yes honey. Kyle, we're headin home, back to Iowa. I promised the kids they wouldnt have to spend to long away from home. Plus I have to get back to work soon."

"I get it." I pull out my phone and give it to her. "Got a cell or somethin I can reach you at?" she nods, types her number in and hands me back the phone. I laugh. "Didnt know you got service all the way down in Iowa." she softly hits my arm with a smile. "Though truth be told, I didnt either 'til we moved down there." I tilt my head. "Why did you guys move from the Bronx?" she shakes her head. "I was slash am a single mother right now. I wouldnt be able to handle anywhere out here without running into to something that could harm me, or worse, the kids. I had to leave." I put Icurus down and hug Lilly. "Dont worry okay? I find out whats goin on." She clings on to me. "Thank you Kyle." she pulls away and her green eyes seem light, as if a lot of weight has been taken off of them. "We're leaving tonight, but would you and your" she looks at me with a smile. "boyfriend join us for dinner?" Iris nods crazily next to her mom and Icurus pulls Jeff next to me then runs next to his mom, nodding just like his sister.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeee eeeeeeease uncle!" they mummer with giant smiles. "Jeff?" I look at Jeff whose smiling and holding my hand. "I really dont want to impose on a family dinner thing-"

"Nonsense! Your family now! Weather half of said family knows or not!" Icurus jumps and hugs Jeff with a small 'yay!'

"Kid's got attached to the kid. Who would've thought?" I laugh as Jeff continues to hold my hand. "Thank you very much for the invite Lillian." Jeff smiles, ignoring my comment. "Lilly please. Lillian is for when I get grandchildren. Which better be in a-"

"Very very very long time. Yes ma'am." Icurus and Iris huff with small smiles. "Good. Well I'll see you both at dinner." Lilly and the kids hug me and Jeff and head to their room. "I like them. Was I okay? Do you think they liked me?" I hug the nervous break down close. "Calm down kid! They love you okay? They love ya cause I love ya. Just relax" Jeff takes a deep breath. "Okay." he pulls away and look at me with beautiful ocean eyes. "It's like I'm a teen again, meeting my boyfriends parents." he shiver and I laugh. "No no. You wont have to meet my parents anytime soon." he breaths a sigh of relief. "Not until Christmas." Jeff looks at me with wide eyes. "Wha-That's in like 6 weeks!" I smile and hold his hand. "Yep." All the way upstairs, he breaks down.

_"What if they dont like me? What am I going to wear? Please tell me they dont know my family?!"_

"I dont think they know your family. At least they dont know bout your sister." I shrug as we get in the room. "Oh thank god! Grac-" he snaps towards me. "You know?!" he squeaks. "Yeah. Ya know I'm a little shocked at either of you not telling me. Mean, both of you trying to get me and no one told me I was stirrin the family pot?" I shiver and plop myself on the bed. "How'd you find out?!" he huffs, glaring at me. "I'm a detective." his pouty glare deflates slightly.

"Oh...right." I shake my head. "I found out by my god kids. Can you believe it?" he looks at me, his face pale. "They know?! Oh god if this gets out-" I pull him to the bed. "No one's gonna find out. Your dad and your mom will live happily in separate places and Grace Fumble and Jeff Damon are nothin but a couple of strangers to each other." I kiss his head. "My dad..would kill me. Thanks Hyde." he cuddles to my chest as we lay back. I shut my eyes-

_BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING_

"Noooooo..." i groan as the phone rings. "I got it, ya lazy bum.." Jeff mumbles, going to get up. "No. Stay. Screw the phone..." I mumble back, holding him close. "Come on..What if it's somethin from New York?" I sigh and let him get the phone.

"Kyle Hyde's room." I crane my head enough to smile at the big shirted, proper manner voice, Jeff. He hands me the phone. "A girl name Rachel." Jeff pouts slightly as I get up and take the phone. "Jealous kid?" I smile as I put the phone to my ear. "Shut up!" he lays back on the bed and throws a pillow at me. _"Sweetie?"_

"Hey Rach. What's up?" I hear her tsk. "_Who was that guy that picked up?"_ I smile. "Jeff. I'll tell you when I get home." I feel Jeff's leg tense under my hand. _"Okay...Well I got info on that Travis Porter."_My ears peak.

"Really? What the deal?"

_"Seems Travis is pay-to-play kind of mail man. Part mercenary, part delivery man. Travis, which is his actual name, only uses his name for his law practice. Besides that, the rest of his 'jobs' are done under tons of fake names. One of the most famous is-"_

"Richard Henry?" I sigh, taking my hand from Jeff's leg and rubbing my forehead. _"Yeah how'd- Oh hun! You need to get outta there!"_

"He's gone already. He's delivered his message." I growl. "Tell Ed I'm heading back there first thing in the morning tomorrow." Rachel doesnt ask, I guess the tone in my voice is a warning. _"Okay hun. Just be careful."_

"I will. Bye Rach.."

_"Bye Kyle."_I hang up and throw myself next to Jeff. "Is everything okay?" he asks, watching me. "Not really...I have to leave tomorrow." I sigh, turning from him. "I'm coming." it wasnt a question but I shake my head. "Jeff no okay? This is a real dangerous. It isnt some game-"

"I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" I feel him stand off the bed. "I said no." I stand as well. "If it's dangerous, what makes you think I'm not going along?! You could get hurt!"

"I can handle myself! I'm worried about you!" he growls. "Your not going. Period. End of story." I take a step towards him. "I'm going whether you want me to or not!"

"Jeff-"

"Your not just going to leave me!" he screams, clenching his hands into fist. "If you get hurt... what the fuck makes you think I'm just gunna stand here!?" he yells and I watch as drops of tears fall from behind his bangs, covering his eyes as he drops his head. "I dont want you to get hurt Jeff. You cant come. Thats that." I go to hug him and he pulls away. "I'm not a kid! I'm not a kid...why cant you see that!?" he pushes past me and stomps out the room. I sigh and throw myself on the bed. "Shit!...What am I gunna do?" My heart throbs as I remember him crying... "Fuck!" I grab the closest thing to me and throw it across the room. _'Dont let him leave!'_

"Guess I'm taking him..." I get up and go after Jeff.

A/N-Thanks for reading, hope ya continue to enjoy RRA!


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeff! Jeff where are you?!" I call through the halls, not caring who hears. "Hyde!" Louie runs up behind me. "What? Have you seen Jeff?" I turn to see Louie bent over, his hand on his knees and panting. "S-Said, if you werent taking him...he'd get a ticket himself..." I grab Louie by the collar. "Your telling me, you let Jeff _walk_ out there, in whats practically a fucking blizzard?! Are you fucking _kidding _me?!" I hiss, watching his eyes go wide. _'Better fuckin be scared.'_ I growl as he starts to figdet and squrim. "I-Well me, Rosa and Grace tried to stop 'im...he pushed past us and said that he can take care of himself." I drop Louie and run downstairs.

When I get to the lobby, Rose and Grace are at me in no time. "What'd you do?"

"What'd you say?"

"Did you guys fight?"

"Why arent you going after that boy?!"

"You know he's still just a kid-"

I raise my hand, cutting them off. "He's not a kid. He's my boyfriend. I'm goin to go find him, he's probably at the airport." They nod then I nod. "Good." I look on the coat rack where Jeff hangs his coat everytime. It's still there. "Idiot went out with no coat!" i grab his jacket and head out to my car. "Kyle! What about your coat!?" I wave Rosa off and get in my car. I throw Jeff's jacket in the passenger and look at it as I tighten my grip on the streering wheel. "stupid kid.." i mumble and turn the ignition and drive to the airport.

* * *

As I walk through the crowds and crowds of people, I scan everyone, looking for my honey blond. _'God when I find him, I'm gunna ring his neck!' _I growl lowly to myself. I make my way towards the counters when I spot Jeff in a crowd of men. I inch closer, doin my best not to be seen.

_"So, whats a cutie like you doin in here? Aint it too cold to be out?" _one of the guys say, but I'm not concentrated on him, I'm concentrated on the calm Jeff in the middle of the crowd of men, eyeing him down. "Waiting." Jeff huffs._ "Waiting on what? Your girlfriend?" _Jeff glares and crosses his arms. "My boyfriend." the groups laughs. _"Well well, if ya boyfriend dont show, mind hangin with us for a while?"_ I see Jeff roll his eyes and scoff, like the snotty prince he is. But then he smiles. "I wouldnt mind. It is kinda chilly outside but I'd like to hang with you guys." my jaw drops as the group high fives each other and follows Jeff outside. "Fuckin little..." I growl and follow.

If not for the constant hooting and loud mouthed dumb jokes, I wouldnt have been able to keep a steady track of them through the slur of snow through the air. Finally they stop. I look around. _'It's like..an alley way bar.'_ the alleys big and through the hailing snow you can see the bright neon colors of a bar name. "So this is what you had in mind?" one of the guys say. "Yep but I like hangin out here. I love the snow, and sometimes, no matter if I dont have a jacket or if I dont got a shirt on, I always feel warm." he smiles so sweet and innocent. _'WHAT?!'_ I clench my hands at my sides. "I think we should test that theroy. What bout you boys?" a bunch of whoots and 'I'm in!'s circle as they close in on Jeff. _'Oh hell no! I-'_ before I fully come out of the darkened streets into the dim lit alley, a loud hit lands. I keep my mouth shut as my heart races in fear. _'J-Jeff?'_ I watch as someone falls. "Any of you want to test the theroy still? I got the results but its better to double check!" I hear Jeff's voice and smile at the cocky smirk in his tone. "Get 'em!" someone growls and I squint to watch. I faintly watch a smugde of yellow duck, weave, roundhouse kick and punch til no one but the yellow smugde is standing. "Next time you wanna be pervs, head to this bar." Jeff smiles and trots out the alley, whistling.

"Jeff!" I call as he walks back towards the airport. He snaps around quickly, squinting as he tries to look through the blur of snow. I growl and quickly grab his arm. "What were you thinking?! Leaving in the middle of a bilzzard, no jacket, messing with those guys! You could've gotten hurt-" he yanks his arm out of my grip. "Yeah well, if you saw me mess those guys up, you know I'm perfectly fine and I can handle myself, rain or shine." I have to admit, he handled them pretty well. His hit were accurte, fast. His dodges were exact, his counters were well timed. "Where'd you even learn that stuff?" he laughs. "How do you think I got through high school? This isnt the first time Dad cut me off. Though this is the first time permently, obviously." I see Jeff shiver. "Come on." I whisper, taking his hand and dragging him to my car. He gets in and we sit in silence. "Here." I grab his coat from the back seat, where I threw it after I got so pissed off at him for running, I couldnt even look at his coat anymore. "Th-Thanks..." he chatters, slipping the dark green fluffy coat on.

"We're heading back to the hotel. We got a long day tomarrow." I start the car and smiles as he does a double take at me. "'We' as in us? Your taking me?!" he fist pumps in the air, only to hit his hand on the car roof. I cant help but laugh. "Yeah, I'm takin you. I'm...I'm sorry for treating you like a little kid... I know your not a kid, no matter what I say but... your just..." I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand as I stop at a red light. "I love you too." I turn my head to see his eyes form small archs as he smiles big. I feel the heat rise up to my face, and almost dont realize the light's green. "Now please, stop talkin' 'cause you sorta sound like my dad." we laugh. "You have to understand something though kid..." I mumble the nickname outta of habit, but he doesnt correct me. "New York... New York's a dangerous place." he nods. "I've been in New York old man."

"Yeah I know ya have but...it's been what? Three years since you've been in the city? It hasnt gotten better." he places his hand on my knee and I repress the shiver that runs through me at his touch. "I'll be fine. Dont try and cheat me outta comin!" I keep one hand on the wheel and place my other on top of his. "Wouldn't even think of it." I smile as I watch him blush from the corner of my eye. Jeff's curls his fingers through mine and thats how we stay through the ride back to Hotel Dusk.

* * *

"Jeff! You seen my tie?!" I call from the bathroom, fixing my white shirt. _"The red one?"_ he calls back. "No my black one!"

_"On top of the bed!"_ I walk out and over to the bed, smirking at Jeff whose fixing his slim brown shirt with the words _'50% Angel 100% Damon'_ written on it with black bold marker. "Are you really going to wear that?" he grills me through the mirror. "Yes!" he snaps, turning to me. "Okay okay!" I throw up my hands and back away. I unbutton my top buttons on my shirt, feeling hot. "Are you goin out like that?" he asks but theres something in his voice. "Yeah, screw the tie..." I mumble, looking down at my V button up shirt and black slacks. "Problem?" he shakes his head but doesnt say anything. I smirk at the dark blush on his cheeks. "Aww kid, I know I'm sexy but I aint even tryin!" I grab his chin and tilt his face up to look me in the eyes. "Shut u-up! No one said nothin!" he doesnt jerk his chin away from me but darts his eyes away. "Look at me Jeff." I order softly as I lean in, not being able to resist his sweet smell. His slight dark blue orbs drift to me. "Good boy." i mummer, kissing his soft lips. Jeff give a light moan as he wraps his arms around my neck. I slip my arms around his wasit, pulling him full flush against me. Sadly air becomes a much needed element and I pull away. "God I love you..." I mumble, dipping my head to naw at the shell of his ear. "I love you too but if you dont cut it out, we may not make it to dinner." I straighten up, Jeff still in my arms. "Yeah... n Lilly'll probably brage in anyways.." My heart beats fast as I watch Jeff smile and turn back to the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

My eyes graze down his body as I finally come to his tight skinny jeans. I suck in a breath as bends a little foward to the mirror, his ass plump sticking out. I growl and slip behind him, placing my arms on either side of him. "I think we can be a little late..." I grind my clothed, throbbing hard on against his jeaned ass. "N-no we cant..!" he gasps as he places his palms flat against the top of the desser, hold himself up. "You say that.." I grind harder against him, dropping my head to his ear. "St-Stop Kyle! We're gunna be late-Nhn!" he moans as I give a single thrust. "Are you sure?" I pant in his ear, hot and ready to go. "Yes! I'm sure... We cant l-leave them waiting..." I lift my head enough to see his flushed face and slightly opened mouth as he gives off soft huffs and pants. "Fine." I give one last quick grind and back off. "Now how am I suppose to-"

"Kyle Micheal Hyde! If you dont get your ass down here now, I'll make sure I leave a very angry very not nice message on phone everyday!"

My dick deflates as Lilly's pissed voice trails upstairs. "Wait, Micheal?" Jeff looks at me with a tricky smirk. "Dont. Come on before Lil chops us up." he laughs and we head downstairs.

* * *

During dinner Lilly ask Jeff about his past, how he ended up here, and how we met. Then the kids jump into it...

"Whats the best thing you like bout Uncle Kyle?" Icurus asks, sitting on Jeff's right at the round table. "His postitve outlook on the important things, his persistents, his sorta of free spirit." I blink at Jeffs non-hesitating answer. "What bout you Uncle K?" Iris asks, sitting on my left. "His bubble yet strong personality, his open heart, his snarkyness." I smile, holding Jeffs hand next to me. "What else?" Iris squeals. "I love his eyes, the way his hair sticks in every other direction but down when he wakes up, his sleep talking, his sarcastic ass comments, his toughy attiude even though his just a big ball of fur, his bright eyes, the way his smile makes my heart skip a beat..."

"Your turn Jeff!" Lilly squeals just like her daughter, getting into the convo. "I love the way his eyes range from a light minty green to a dark forest green, how he seems so cool in almost any situation no matter how akward, the way even if he has something a million times better to do he'll make time to help any and everyone, his stubbley beard, the way his smile makes my heart pause..." Icurus leans in his chair with a satisfied smile. "Ya'll go together like honey in a hive." Jeff smiles bright at me. "I would've never guessed." I smile, rubbing the back of Jeff's hand with my thumb. "Same here..." he mumbles, smiling back. "God you two make me wanna throw up something glittery!" Louie trails over with a fake painful look on his face. "Shut it Louie." I smirk as he laughs. "Ya know I'm just messin with ya! Now what'd ya want?"

"Fries with chicken fingers and a chocolate milkshake!" I rasie an eyebrow and look at Iris, Icurus nd Jeff."Really?" Jeff nods and so does the other two. "You never get too old for fries and chicken fingers" Iris smiles. "Or a good milkshake niether." Jeff grins and everyone laughs. We have our dinner and we all retire to our rooms. Jeff snores loudly next to me in the bed as I sit up thinking. I watch over him...and he's beautiful. How'd I never notice? I dont care. I notice now, thats all that matters. Even snoring so loud that a hurricane could pass and I wouldnt hear, he makes my heart pound.

Can I really put something so amazing in danger? Can I risk Jeff?

I shake my head. _'I cant! I wont!'_

But I already have. Dragging him to New York, while I search for one hell of a tricky criminal...That's danger enough. I watch as his snoring softens and he cuddles to my side, laying his head on my thigh. I cant seem to help the soft smile that pulls at the corners at my mouth as he nuzzles more and smiles in his sleep.

"Ssssssssssssso fun...Kyle...Love...*mumble mumble*" he mutters, smiles bigger then snores again. _'I'll protect him... I wont let anything happen to him. I'd rather die first then let him get hurt.'_ I see a a tear fall on my chest, just next to Jeff's face. I quickly wipe my face. _'Damn kid...Look what you've done to me...'_ I smile a little and slowly lay, pulling my honey blond to up to my chest. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. _'I love you Jeff...No one, no criminal, no guy, no girl, no one and nothing could make me feel any different. I'll protect you.'_ I stiffle a yawn and close my eyes. I smile as a picture of me and traveling down 42 street, hand in hand. Jeff turns to me with his bright cheeky smile.

_"I know you will old man. I love you too."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Will you hurry up?! You take longer then my sister!" _I open the bathroom door and peek my head out at the annoyed blond in front, my toothbrush in hand. "You take like...an hour! I've been in here for three minutes!" he shrugs. "Not what it feels like!" I roll my eyes and close the door. _"How dare you?!"_ I sigh. _'Mygod! I love him, i really do but I think maybe I should've just left him here...'_ I finish brushing my teeth and debate on wheather or not to take a shower, mainly to piss Jeff off. _"Ugh!"_ I laugh and decied, I'm gunna spend the rest of my life with Jeff, it'd be best not to piss him. _'The rest of my life...'_ I smile at the speeding rate of my heart. _"Will you-"_

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" I laugh, opening the door and letting Jeff push his way to the mirror. He grumbles something like 'Cant get into a damn bathroom anymore..' and all I can do is smile and hug him from behind. "You may be a spoiled, smartass, brat but your _my_ spoiled smartass brat." I pull him close to my chest. "You've become a big softy ya know that?" he nuzzles close. "Yeah and it may be killing me slowly." I watch my face twist in fake pain and Jeff half-heartdly grill me in the mirror. "Shut up... I like it... I feel... special." he voice gets small as he leans into my chest. I watch him in the mirror and drop my head on top of his. I hum and smile. "you are. Mentally." he elbows me in the stomach and pulls away from me while I laugh. "You big jerk..." he mumbles. "Eh been called worse." I shrug.

_"How bout a pedophile? Though I guess your use to that too."_

Jeff jumps and I snap my head to Melissa standing at the door. "Ya little brat! I thought you left!" Melissa stick her tongue at me as she leans on the doorway. "I did. Then I came back. Duh." i grill the little 'princess'.

"Dont 'duh' me little miss sunshine!" she rolls her eyes. "Uncle Jeff, ma's callin you." I look at her in shock and so does Jeff. "U-..Uncle?" she nods.

"Yeah, you are ma's brother right?" Jeff nods. "B-But I thought we were gunna keep that..." he sighs. "Forget it." I smile and hug him again. "Will you cut out?! You'll give the girl nightmares!"

"Of the big bad bear that pinned the poor fox down and-" Melissa shakes her head and puts her hands against her ears. "Nonono! Stop!" I laugh and Jeff shakes a little with his pent up laugh. Then her face really pales. "Whats wrong?" I ask, still holding Jeff. "If Jeff's my uncle a-and you two are...together..." I smile, knowing where she's goin. "Then your my little step niece when me and Jeff get married."

"_When_?!"

"**Married**?!"

Jeff squeaks first, followed by Melissa's yell. I let go of Jeff and double over in laughter. But when I stand, still laughing, what I said hits me. _'Marriage...Getting married...'_ The word didnt shake me like when my high school girlfriend said it, it didnt make me stutter like when Racheal brought it up, it made me actually picture what it'd be like to have Jeff by my side, for years and years. _'Man, I am gettin soft...'_ I rub my neck. "Whats with that goofy smile ya old man?! Are you serious?" I watch Melissa and Jeff's shocked face. _'Am I serious? Could I really marry Jeff?'_ I nod to myself and I guess to them too. "Yeah...yeah I am." I look straight at Jeff. "W-When we get back home" I lick my lips and gulp quietly, a ball of something... something I havent felt in a while;

_Fear_

"When you meet my parents"

_Nervousness_

"M-Maybe... we can.. t-think about it...maybe." I look at the floor and rub my neck a little harder.

"K-Kyle..."

_'Oh god...' _I gulp, screwing my eyes shut. "...what if your parents dont like me?" I shrug and snort out a laugh. "They havent 'liked' anything I've done since I got the gold honor roll in middle school." Everyone in the room holds their breath. "...yeah...yeah we can think about it." I snap my head up to see a teary eyed Jeff and a sniffling Melissa. "Really? You sure?" My chest dwells up and Jeff nods feverishly. I jump him and hug him close. "Oh babe!" I mummer in his ear. Jeff sighs happily against my chest but...

"Kiddo? You okay over there?" I ask as Melissa wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "Y...yeah..! You guys... are so fruity it's like watching the 'Notebook' all over again!" she cries a little louder and I laugh. "That movie was pretty romantic." Jeff sniffles, wiping his eyes as he pulls away.

"It was so-"

"Gay!" Melissa sobs again happily loud. "You said Grace wanted me?" I guess since her happy crying as broken the little twerps voice, she just nods. Jeff untangles himself from me, gives me quick kiss and follows Melissa. "'Memeber; Two hours!" I call after Jeff and look at myself in the mirror. "Maybe I should shave..." i mumble, rubbing the rough patch of hair on my chin.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

_'Oh my fucking god, I swear I'm gunna throw this fucking phone somewhere..' _I think bitterly as I walk over to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I growl.

_"Your not here yet? I'm surprised Mr. Hyde."_

The hell?

"Who is this?" I hiss in a low tone, in case Jeff comes back. _"Forget me already? My cilent would be ashamed."_

"Richard?" the dark chuckle answers my question. _"Please, please. Call me Travis."_

"Hey I got an idea, why dont you go back to being a shitty lawyer, instead helping Brian fucking Bradley?!" this son of a bitch is helping the other fucking son of a bitch by fucking with me and I'm sick of it!

"You tell Bradley that when I get back to New York, it's his ass!"

_"I faintly remember it being **your** ass."_

oh shit...

"Brian..." he laughs. Oh god I miss his laugh...

_"You remember me."_

"I never forgot." I hiss, letting no emotion escape. "Hey Kyle! Grace invited us to breakfast! You comin 'big bear'?" Jeff laughs and wraps his arm around my stomach, laying his head on my back. _"'Big bear'? Who is that? Is that your little boy toy Jeff?"_ I growl. "Dont you call him that you limey fuck!"

_"Did I touch a nerve? I wonder, he **does** know I claimed you long before right? Mean, you'll always be mine Kyle. Maybe he should learn that before something... unexpected happens to hi-"_

"You touch him Bradley and I rip your throut out!" I yell and slam the phone closed. I turn to Jeff, slightly out of breath.

"Kyle?" his voice is small and meek and I feel my anger drift away. "Come 'ere babe." I coo softly, as I sit on the bed. He doesnt say anything and sits on my lap while he wraps around me, his head in my neck. "I'm sorry."

_Sorry for dragging you along, sorry for putting you in my cross-fire, sorry I love you so much_

"Who was it?" Jeff asks softly, tracing invisable patterns on my back through my shirt. "Dont worry. Just some fucker who really wants to piss me off. You dont gotta worry okay?" I wrap my arms tightly around him and close my eyes.

"..okay. I-I trust you." I squeeze him tighter as tears spike my eyes. "Plus, I could kick some ass too." he weakly laughs and so do I. "I love you Jeffery Kennth Damon." he places butterfly kisses on my neck, pulls his head away just enough for us to be eye to eye and kisses me hard. "I love you too Kyle Micheal Hyde." We stay just like that, no breakfast, no Grace, just me and him, til our flight time comes

A/N-Sorry bout the shortness-ness! But a gals got no time no more! With the stalking and school and the secret murdering spree, ugh I'm packed. But even thou it's short, please RRA, thanks for reading and continue to enjoy!


End file.
